Bikini Bottom: We Become Human! (SpongeBob fanfiction)
by aquanianers
Summary: SpongeBob dan Pearl memecahkan rangkaian bunga milik Tuan Krabs! Mereka tiba-tiba terbangun di dunia manusia. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?


SpongeBob memang bukanlah pribadi yang begitu peduli dengan gajinya. Asalkan ia bisa tetap berada di depan panggangan, dirinya sudah bahagia. Spons kuning itu bekerja untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk mencari uang.

Namun, malam ini ia berdiri di depan rumah Tuan Krabs. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia ingin menagih kekurangan gajinya. Selain menagih gaji, maksud lain ia datang ke kediaman si kepiting pelit juga untuk menyambut owner baru Krusty Krab.

"Permisi!" seru SpongeBob. Seekor paus abu-abu berkepala besar keluar. Rambut berwarna kuningnya diikat kucir kuda. Ada sebuah tanda yang berbentuk bibir berwarna merah di bagian bawah hidungnya, yang ternyata adalah bibir.

Ia menatap si spons kuning dengan kesal.

Pearl menghembuskan napas kasar. "Ada apa?" Gaun merah muda yang dikenakannya masih saja melekat. Meskipun kini ia sudah resmi bekerja.

"Gajiku kemarin kurang lima dollar."

"Minta ke ayah saja!" Ia membanting pintu.

SpongeBob kembali mengetuk pintu. "Tuan Krabs! Yuhuuu!" Pearl kembali muncul di depan pintu. "Aku mencari ayahmu."

"Masuk saja." Pearl membimbing karyawannya itu menuju kamar ayahnya. "Ayah biasanya sedang menghitung uangnya malam hari begini." Ia membuka pintu. "Eh, kosong? Mana dia?" Pearl mencari-cari di tempat tidur gantung.

"Mungkin di ruang bawah tanah," ujar SpongeBob. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian memasuki ruang bawah tanah.

Dulu, ia pernah masuk ke tempat ini. Saat itu, gudang ini penuh dengan root beer. Dulu juga, tempat ini pernah digunakan untuk pembuatan sabun krabby patty. Namun, karena sekarang Krabs sudah tua, ia menjual semua root beer. Tempat ini pun disulap sebagai museum mini.

SpongeBob melihat banyak sekali benda-benda bersejarah dari Tuan Krabs. Ada dollar pertamanya, pernak-pernik, koran bekas, dan lain-lain. Akan tetapi, ada satu yang mencuri perhatian SpongeBob.

Beberapa daun menjulang tinggi dalam sebuah mangkuk. Ada juga yang melengkung ke samping. Bunga berwarna ungu bertengger di samping kiri. Tangkai kecoklatan berdiri tegak, agak condong ke kiri.

"Tanaman cantik apa ini?"

"K-keren ... Ayah tidak pernah bilang punya tanaman secantik ini." Mata Pearl berbinar-binar.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya! Aku ingin menyentuhnya!" SpongeBob menempelkan jari kuningnya ke arah tangkai yang rapuh. Tanaman itu jadi agak sedikit patah. "Oops!"

"Spongebob! Ayah pasti akan marah!" Pearl menjerit.

"Tidak jika kita bisa memperbaikinya," kata SpongeBob yakin. Ia membengkokkan tangkai ke arah yang sebaliknya. Bermaksud meluruskan tanaman.

"SpongeBob! Kau mengacaukannnya!" jerit Pearl saat melihat tanaman bunga itu rusak. Tangkainya patah sempurna. "Kau tidak bisa memelankan tenagamu sedikit, ya?"

"Maafkan aku! Tapi ... mungkin ada cara la ..."

Mereka terdiam. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Pearl sayang!" Itu suara Tuan Krabs.

"Oh, tidak." Pearl putus asa. "Bantu aku menyembunyikan tanaman ini!" Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu depan. "Sebentar, Ayah."

Dari ruang bawah tanah, SpongeBob dapat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki kecil Tuan Krabs. Ia bahkan belum bergerak. Belum lagi ia harus mencari tempat yang aman.

"Pearl, ada yang ingin ayah tunjukkan. Ada rangkaian bunga indah peninggalan nenekmu yang baru saja meninggal. Ia rela menghabiskan masa tuanya untuk mempelajari seni klasik Jepang."

Spons kuning itu langsung lemas. Tak ia sangka benda ini begitu berharga.

"Benda itu ada di ruang bawah tanah." Tuan Krabs melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah, kemudian berjalan ke arah SpongeBob yang sedang bersembunyi. "Eh, ada SpongeBob? Untuk apa kau di sini?"

"Anu, aku sedang bermain tadi dengan Pearl." Ia berbohong.

"Oh, baguslah. Setidaknya kalian jadi sedikit lebih akrab. Nah, bisa kau minggir sebentar. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu ke putriku."

SpongeBob bergeming. "A-aku tadi sedikit terpeleset. Jadi ... susah untuk bangun." Ia berbohong lagi.

Krabs menarik tangan SpongeBob dengan kuat. Ia berhasil berdiri. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Tuan Krabs kembali menjatuhkan spons itu ke bawah. Ia melihat rangkaian bunga dari ibunya hancur di balik badan SpongeBob.

"KALIAN BERDUA MERUSAKNYA?!" pekik Krabs. "Astaga, demi Dewa Neptunus! Pergi dari hadapanku! Jangan pernah kembali sebelum menebus dosa kalian!" Ia meracau.

Kedua makhluk itu mendadak hilang dari hadapan si kepiting pelit.

"SpongeBob!" Seseorang menggoyang bahunya. "SpongeBob! Bangunlah!"

Eh, memangnya dia punya bahu?

Ia buru-buru bangkit, mencoba membuka mata. Samar-samar, ia melihat siluet seorang manusia gempal berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan gaun merah muda dan rambut kuning dikucir kuda. Matanya mulai terlihat. Irisnya abu-abu. Sepertinya, SpongeBob mengenalnya.

"Kita dalam masalah! Sekarang, kita menjadi manusia!" pekik orang itu. Suaranya mirip Pearl. Jadi ... dia Pearl? Paus itu berubah jadi manusia?

Dalam lima detik, baru SpongeBob sadari bahwa ia berubah menjadi manusia juga. Ia mengenakan setelan kerja yang selama ini SpongeBob kenakan saat bekerja di Krusty Krab. Baju putih, dasi merah, celana cokelat, kaos kaki belang-belang, dan sepatu. Hanya ukuran pakaiannya yang kini menyesuaikan bentuk tubuhnya yang membedakan.

"Di mana kita?" tanya SpongeBob.

"E-entahlah." Pearl ketakutan. "Kalau kita manusia ... seharusnya kita tak bisa bernapas dalam air. Tapi kini kita bernapas normal."

"Jadi ..." SpongeBob menahan napas.

"Kita berada di darat."

"Tidaaaak!" Ia memekik. "Gary, siapa yang memberinya makan?" Ia mulai berlari mondar-mandir. "Krusty Krab! Siapa yang memasak Krabby patty?!"

"Diamlah sebentar! Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki!" Pearl merangkak ke arah depan. Namun, badannya yang ekstra besar membuatnya kesusahan untuk berpindah.

Tirai di depan mereka tersingkap. Menampakkan seorang nenek tua bungkuk berkacamata yang berbusana gaya Jepang. Iris matanya berwarna ungu, rambut biru muda ikal mengembang di kepalanya bak awan.

Pearl seperti mengenalnya. Seseorang yang agak dekat dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Grandma B-beatrice?"

"Gadis-gadis sekarang suka sekali memanggilku dengan nama aneh. Aku Xiu, bukan Beatrice. Pemilik tempat kursus ikebana di desa kecil ini." Ia memperkenalkan diri. "Kalian siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di ruang pribadiku?"

Xiu berujar dengan bahasa Jepang, bahasa yang tidak dikuasai oleh mereka berdua. Pearl dan SpongeBob kebingungan menanggapinya. "Um ... sorry?"

"Oh, kalian turis!" Xiu akhirnya bicara dengan bahasa Inggris. "Namaku Xiu, pemilik tempat kursus ikebana di desa kecil ini. Kalian dari mana?"

"Kami dari Bikini Bottom. Namaku Pearl. Yang ini Spongebob," ujar Pearl. "Uh, tadi ... kaubilang dirimu pemilik tempat kursus Ikebana. Apa itu?"

"Ikebana adalah seni merangkai bunga dari negara Jepang. Kami senang mempelajarinya. Belajar ikebana dapat membuat kami rileks, dan bahagia."

"Merangkai bunga?" Pearl bersemangat. "Aku sering melakukannya di sekolah menengah."

"Bukan," kata Xiu. "Ini berbeda dengan flower arrangement dari Amerika yang bergaya kontemporer. Ikebana adalah seni klasik kami, mementingkan harmoni dalam bentuk linier, ritme, dan warna. Bentuk dalam ikebana didasarkan tiga titik yang mewakili bumi, langit, dan manusia."

Pearl terkesima oleh penjelasan Xiu.

Ia melanjutkan sabdanya, "Dulu, memahami ikebana dipandang sebagai simbol wanita yang sesungguhnya. Menguasai ikebana bukan hanya berarti menguasai ilmu menghias ruangan. Namun, juga merupakan persiapan sikap yang baik dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Tapi sekarang," Xiu meremas tangannya sendiri, "gadis-gadis itu malah menganggap ikebana sebagai seni tradisi yang bersifat feodal. Memangnya pernikahan bersifat feodal? Mereka malah tertarik dengan flower arrangement yang kausebut tadi. Dalam pesta pun, mereka lebih memilih bunga kontemporer daripada ikebana yang merupakan kesenian kita.

"Jadi ... aku akan sangat senang apabila ada yang mau mempelajari seni ikebana," ujarnya tegas. "Nah, kalian belum punya tempat tinggal, bukan? Mau tidur di sini?"


End file.
